<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Small Things by cloudnymphs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651605">Small Things</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudnymphs/pseuds/cloudnymphs'>cloudnymphs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:47:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudnymphs/pseuds/cloudnymphs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the loneliness dwells in and Chi Chi once again feels forgotten, she gets a visit from the most unlikely person. Naturally, a friendship ensues. </p>
<p>Or </p>
<p>On his way to Bulma’s house, Shin has a misstep. Bumping into Chi Chi, perhaps his mistake was a blessing in disguise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Son Gohan &amp; Chi Chi (mentioned), Son Goku/Chi Chi (mentioned), Supreme Kai | Shin &amp; Chi Chi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Small Things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just think that Shin and Chi Chi would be good friends, and if Chi Chi needed anyone to talk to about how she feels, Shin has big enough ears to listen. This fic kind of discusses the depression and the trauma I feel she goes through that's ignored by everyone. And the way the show and the fandom treat her is just...meh...i don't like it. I love her.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="zw-paragraph heading0">These invitations had become more common.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Any given day of the week, Shin would get a call from Bulma or even Goku asking him to come down to earth for a barbecue or even a simple dinner. The more he agreed to these outings, the more he’d be asked just to hang out or make himself a more established member of their group. At first, Shin was confused—he after all had his duties as a Kai to pay attention to and perhaps this frivolous activity busied his schedule. Yet as time went on, and he became more comfortable with the mortals, it made sense as to why they'd always wanted his company.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0"><br class="zw-br"/>He understood the concept of family and realized that he was seen as more than an object to get Goku and the others from place to place. It in a way made him feel more accepted and for that he was grateful. He felt that even after millions of years of losing his original family, he'd found another one.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0"><br class="zw-br"/>On this particular day, not very soon after Shin had sat down to resume his kai studies did he feel a familiar vibration in his pocket. It was a phone—a phone Bulma had bought and hardwired to reach him whenever they wanted to invite him over. Shin was still somewhat getting the hang of it—texts and calls were more confusing than anything to him. Bulma had even  made a joke that despite being one of the youngest mentally, he was still an old man to an extent and his lack of phone comprehension apparently proved that.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0"><br class="zw-br"/>Regardless, he opened up new text that read:</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0"><br class="zw-br"/>“Hey Shin—or Supreme Kai! I’m having a dinner tonight for an invention of mine that took off, it’s a celebration and I’d love for you to come! Also we haven’t seen you since last week! Come down so we can hang out! Also Goku said hello!”</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Shin was quick to respond, confirming he was arriving as his heart warmed just a bit at the last addition.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0"><br class="zw-br"/>Bringing himself back into reality, he stuffed his phone back into his pocket and grabbed one of the many books sitting before him. If he wanted to go out he had to at least get half way done with his studies. Much to his surprise, the page he bookmarked was quite a ways into the book meaning that he’d be done in less than twenty minutes. Ten if he could sneak past his Elder quickly.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0"><br class="zw-br"/>So after a few more minutes of reading (or honestly, flipping through pages), Shin prepared to leave. The easiest way he figured getting to Earth, would be to lock on to Goku’s energy. More than likely, Goku was at Bulma’s house already.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0"><br class="zw-br"/>Standing around, Shin felt the familiar chi reading and locking on to it, disappeared in a second.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0"><br class="zw-br"/>When he finally found solid ground and a sense of scenery, he looked around. Half expecting to be in Bulma’s yard and smelling the familiar scent of barbecue, he was rather confused when he appeared inside a house. It wasn’t a large house at all—so it certainly wasn’t Bulma’s. But that was strange, because Shin had felt Goku’s energy—so where else would he be if not Bulma’s house?</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0"><br class="zw-br"/>“Hello?” The voice, belonging to a woman (Shin figured), caused him to jump. It was rather high pitched, filled with concern, annoyance but at the same time a great amount of worry. Quickly Shin turned around and his eyes made contact with a woman of average height. Her hair was messy and haphazardly tied into a bun while her face, though clearly beautiful, wore a tired expression. She sported what Shin had come to know as a qipao (traditional Chinese clothing); it wasn’t in the best condition as there were some tears in it and wears. She held a broom in her hand, half gripping it to balance herself up.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0"><br class="zw-br"/>For a few moments, Shin continued to stare without saying anything. He attempted to find a ki reading from her, but it was either low or she was hiding it. On the other hand, he nearly read her mind however, he stopped himself. He remembered how invasive that was and had sense been trying to avoid it.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0"><br class="zw-br"/>“Here to see Goku, I’m guessing?” The woman spoke.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0"><br class="zw-br"/>“Oh yes! I thought he was here—”</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0"><br class="zw-br"/>“He’s already off to Bulma’s. He left a second before you got here. He's barely around anyway.” She responded, shrugging and going back to sweeping. “You can still catch them, I’m sure the barbecue hasn’t started yet.”</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0"><br class="zw-br"/>It was then, the woman moved a little quickly, her elbow knocking off a vase sitting to close to the edge of a stand. As Shin suspected, it shattered into pieces when it hit the ground. She muttered curse words under her breath, all the while, Shin stared in silence.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0"><br class="zw-br"/>He knew this woman from somewhere but he just couldn’t put his tongue on it—at least not at that moment. Yet her black hair…her eyes…her aura and this house…something about her was….familiar.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">And then, Shin remembered</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0"><br class="zw-br"/>“Chi Chi! You’re Goku’s wife!”</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0"><br class="zw-br"/>At that moment, a series of things happened. Chi Chi, who had sense knelt down to clean the broken vase cried out in pain as Shin exclaimed. Immediately, Shin saw her bleeding and quickly ran over to help her. She was shocked at first as his purple hands clamped around her bleeding fingers but within seconds, he’d healed her.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0"><br class="zw-br"/>“Now, we can clean this up and we can head to the barbecue together!” Shin perked up.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0"><br class="zw-br"/>Chi Chi, getting over the shock of being healed kindly shook her head. “Thank you…but you should go without me. I’ve got a lot of work to do and this house isn’t gonna clean itself!”</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Shin stood up, confused. “But isn’t Goku there? And Gohan, Piccolo, Videl, Goten…your whole family is there Chi Chi? I’m sure you can clean the house another day.”</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">There was a sigh. Chi Chi was still on the ground, her now healed hands hovering over the glass vase while her shoulders sagged.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">“It’s not like anyone would notice if I didn’t go.” She finally admitted. “They always have these parties and get-togethers…I’m never asked to come and I never go. Not anymore, and so far, no one's bat an eye at my absence.”</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Shin had felt the shift in the air. To be quite frank, he’d felt it this whole time. Chi Chi was wary of him when he first came, yet she seemed to open up the moment he helped her with the vase and little by little, her walls seemed to fall.  </p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">“That’s not true.” Shin responded, not entirely sure what to say to make her feel better. “I’m pretty sure they all love you and would notice if you were gone.”</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">There was a bit of silence, and Chi Chi stood, walking away from the glass shards to the sofa. She let out a loud sigh as she did so. Much to Shin’s shock, she looked more exhausted than before. Sad almost—as if she’d been holding back tears.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Shin stood there, watched her for a while and decided to deal with the vase on his own. He extended a hand over the broken glass and within seconds the vase pulled itself back together and appeared to be normal. Shin held it in his hands and carried it with him to the couch where Chi Chi sat, still looking rather distraught.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">He wasn’t surprised at all when he heard her sniffling, her face was red from crying.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">“I’m sorry you feel that way.” Is all Shin could say.  “Would you like to talk about it?”</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">He still clutched the vase in his hands. He could feel her sadness—the neglect she’d felt, the loneliness she’d been faced with every day of her life. It was exhausting and strangely, he could relate to it.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">“I’m sorry…it’s just that,” She turned toward Shin, still attempting to hold in the tears.  “It’s not easy always being the one left out. I’m not rich and pretty like Bulma or Videl, I’m not strong or a fighter like Android 18. I feel like I’m that annoying, nagging or useless wife. The failure of a mother, the one who no one cares about. I know it’s stupid…comparing myself to other women but it’s hard not to. I’ve worn this same outfit for years because I can’t really afford anything else…” She shrugged, wiping her tears on her sleeves. “I wonder if I had the money to not care if Gohan had a good education, would I be tolerated more. I wonder if I had the money to not have to yell at Goku to make ends meet…would he be around more. I could never know though.”</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Shin’s lips quivered a bit as he realized Chi Chi was still trying to hold back tears. Placing the vase beside him, he made a movement and rubbed his hand against her back.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">“I’m sorry to cry like this in front of you...I'm ashamed to unload to a stranger, it’s just…no one has ever asked me how I felt. I don’t know where to begin. I feel like everyone hates me…or that everyone is talking about me. I can’t remember when the last time I was invited to their parties and it hurts. I know Goku resents me for being so bossy, and Gohan hates me for trying to control his life and Pan’s life. You know he and Videl stopped coming over-they don't even want me around their daughter.”</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">She stopped talking after that, as if that last point had hurt the most.  </p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Shin meanwhile had gone against his own ideals and had, to better understand the situation read her mind. He was surprised by the amount of self loathing she had for herself. He himself didn’t even know where to begin with a reply or even comforting her. Shin didn’t want to make her feel worse, but he also wanted to tell her something of substance.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">“I can’t begin to know how you feel Ms. Chi Chi but I do think that you’re being to hard on yourself. I think that, maybe in your past you faced a lot of hardship and difficulties that made you this way. There’s nothing wrong with wanting money for your family, and there’s nothing wrong with wanting your son to get an education.” He gave a honest smile. “But maybe, at points you were so afraid of bad things happening again that you may have pushed to hard…but I still don’t think you should blame yourself.”</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">“How couldn’t I?” She asked in all honesty. “I feel like I’ve torn my family apart. Goku isn’t ever around, Gohan doesn’t want to see me again, Piccolo stays with Gohan and Goten likes staying with Bulma more than he does me.”</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Shin rose an eyebrow in annoyance, not at Chi Chi but at the others in the situation. “Goku training all the time has nothing to do with you. Maybe you just need a better husband.” As quickly as Shin said that, he covered his mouth. As pissed off as he was at the situation, things didn’t need to go that far.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Yet to his surprise, Chi Chi actually laughed.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">“It’s okay—no need to feel bad…I think that, the more I look at it, perhaps Goku and I weren’t meant to be. Goku wants to train all the time and that’s okay…but, I guess I’m not the person to be with him if that’s what he wants. I want a partner who is here with me, all the time, who doesn’t leave me alone and takes me places and makes me happy. Someone who doesn’t make me feel guilty for wanting my family to be together and Goku doesn’t want to be that person…and that’s…that’s okay…."</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">There was a brief silence that was only disturbed by Chi Chi's sniffling. By this time, Shin had materialized a tissue box so she could tend to herself.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">He sat down still, his legs kicking awkwardly on the sofa as his feet did not quite touch the ground. He felt rather foolish, like a confused kid who wasn't sure what to do with himself.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">He was usually good at these things, comforting people even if he himself was falling apart inside. Yet when it came to Chi Chi, perhaps the sweetest person he'd ever met, he was at a loss for words.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">
  
</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">That was when it dawned upon him.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Maybe the reason he couldn't find anything else to say to comfort Chi Chi was because, Chi Chi reminded him a lot of himself. A person who kept a straight face on the outside, who did all she possibly could to help others at her own expense, only to feel like broken glass on the inside. Like Shin, Chi Chi dealt with inferiority and feeling forgotten and perhaps even used.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">After all, it was just now Shin felt like the mortals (specifically Goku) were allowing him to partake in their festivities as more than a delivery service.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">So he felt Chi Chi's pain, even if he couldn't quite understand it.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"Maybe I don't belong with Goku--"</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"But that doesn't make you a bad wife, or a bad mother. We all make mistakes and learn. It's important that we don't punish ourselves...moving on and growing is the best thing we can do. Trust me, I'm millions of years old and I'm still learning that. You learn things so you can grow from them!"</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Chi Chi laughed a bit--wiping her eyes and forcing another reassuring smile.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">
  
</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"T..thank you Shin!"</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"You're welcome!" Shin beamed.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"Shin--well," She hopped to her feet, dusting off her dress and looking around before she ran to grab the broom. "I'm guessing you'll be heading to Bulma's party about now? Don't want to be here with a boring old lady--"</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">
  
</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"Actually...I wanna stay here, with you." Shin had already made the decision. There was no way he could give Chi Chi such a pep talk and then leave her. Besides, there was a level of comfort with her that he didn't feel around the others. "Maybe we can clean and go out to eat or something?" Going out to eat--that's what humans did right?</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">
  
</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"I um, I'd love that!" Chi Chi sounded genuinely happy, a smile beaming on her face. "I just...I don't have the money for eating out now, that's it."</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"I can make money out of thin air." Shin sat up and extended his hand. A broom suddenly formed and he began helping Chi Chi sweep. "See--not a problem."</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Chi Chi gasped out of excitement yet gripped her broom to contain herself. "I suppose so then--maybe we'll clean a bit more of the house, after that we can eat and then maybe...shopping?"</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">
  
</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"Then we can come back here and watch a movie!" Shin responded, already accepting the fact that he'd be the financial benefactor for all of this.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">
  
</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"I'd love that!"</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">
  
</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Shin smiled again, continuing to tend to his part of the living room.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">
  
</p>
<p>This was certainly the start of a great friendship.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>On my tumblr, I wrote that I believe that Shin and Chi Chi are best friends. Just because I feel like the main team leaves Chi Chi out of everything, and I like the idea of Shin kind of being closer to her than he is other people because they are alike. Also this fic hints on another headcanon I have with Chi Chi kind of realizing that she and Goku weren't meant to be. In all of my AUs/HCs they break up but remain best friends.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>